Broken
by ArchangelUK
Summary: What cannot be achieved in the digital world shall be achieved in the mortal one. For Myotismon revenge is a dish best served immediately...


**Broken  
By ArchangelUK**

**_Ah! Your palm reveals all, you shall have a long life, a healthy money line, yet you will not own Digimon and neither will I or for that matter any lyrics used within this fanfic. This story, almost two and a half years in the making is Rated R for adult situations, disturbing imagery and violence._**_  
_

_'...But I'm not Broken and I dream my way, out here I'm nothing, a cosmic castaway...'  
'...But I'm not Broken and I dream my way, and I'll take over 'cause I'm no loser...'_  
- "Cosmic Castaway" by Lit

The data that comprised the remains of Myotismon growled in dissatisfaction, for a third time - a _**THIRD**_ time he had been prevented from fulfilling his destiny by those kids. He was positive that his plan would work this time, absolutely certain. Yet when he exited the human Oikawa as MaloMyotismon he was still beaten by a bunch of kids who had a bunch of mix and match DNA digivollutions at best. Even the pesky kids of Hope and Light could only reach the ultimate level, all that work and yet they still succeed.

The fact he was technically defeated by everyone on the planet and every free Digimon in existence he chose to ignore at this particular moment. He wanted to kill them, no, destroy the DigiDestined but he could not do it. Something always got in the way.

The data began its journey back across the Digital World, to Primary Village and to the place where he would be reformatted in time and then he would reap a terrible vengeance upon them all. But who was he kidding, that was exactly the same thing he had said to himself the last time he had been deleted. He growled again, louder this time at his seemingly unchangeable quest towards failure.

The cloud pulsed with anger.

He needed a plan, a new plan. Something that had not been tried before, a way to pick off the DigiDestined one by one for in their team they were too strong. On their own there was a very good chance of success, after all was not the whole mindset of the forces of good geared towards 'friends' and 'teamwork'. As a minion of Darkness he naturally had no experience (if you could call it that) in these things, there was subordinates and nothing else. Soldiers and slavers and slaves and victims - that was all.

So, the theory went that with every loss they would as a whole grow weaker still. Despair was a powerful tool in the hands of darkness and Myotismon could always use despair well. Subconsciously he had made his way back to the rip in the barrier to Earth, a point he had generated as MaloMyotismon to spread his dark influence.

It had not yet healed fully…

Using senses impossible to describe to any human he suddenly 'spotted' a familiar building; it was a tall apartment block which Myotismon recognised as that lived in by the Keeper of Light and her brother the Keeper of Courage. Suddenly an idea struck him; perhaps if his previous plan was just ever so slightly tweaked he could maybe...

He stopped his movement, ignoring the instinctive urge to return to the Digital World, to Primary Village, to live anew. He was going to live now, on his own terms. They wouldn't think it was him again, not so soon after his defeat. The mass of ones and zeroes sped through and headed towards its goal.

Gatomon's ear twitched and the hairs on the back of her neck stood upwards, in her semi-asleep state instinct told her something was wrong in the room. Yet she was far too tired to act upon this, choosing to ignore it and fall fully asleep. It would be a fatal mistake. The data cloud entered another room decorated much more differently than the hallway he had previously been in. Myotismon could make out despite the darkness and filtered street light creeping through cracks in the curtains it was a yellow room. The moon too shone downwards, the clash of natural and artificial casting shadows on the Hints of pink dotted around the place, a small shape lay beneath a blue bedspread. The figure groaned and rolled over revealing the face of the bearer of Light, Myotismon if he had eyes would have narrowed them. It was the eighth child who was the cause of his original failure; it would be ironic therefore in that she would be his salvation. He concentrated and his data rushed forward, penetrating Kari's nose, ears and mouth - subtle this was not. Kari tried to scream but it was though her vocal cords were muted, she thrashed around on the bed ripping at the sheets and pillow. Clutching her ears she wailed silently as another consciousness forced itself on hers pushing it back, restraining it. Every act of resistance was met with pain, intense, excruciating pain but resist she did vehemently, Myotismon was surprised by the amount of force it took as he broke down the walls of her defences and brutalised her personality into submission. 

Kari's body stopped thrashing about and Myotismon looked at his hands, they were slender, the skin was smooth and a healthy peach colour. He sneered; the consciousness of the bearer of light, for want of a better description, was cowering at the back of her own mind. Myotismon could see an image of her, she looked bruised and battered, her clothes were torn too leaving her partially exposed. An image he had absolutely no problems with looking at. She hugged her knees and tears rolled down her face, she cried out in pain and alarm as she saw within him what he planned to do. He didn't care.

'Kari' stood up rather unsteadily, obviously Myotismon would have to get used to this body quickly. Being in his normal body much taller than this girl his judgements upon heights and simple things such as the amount of force it needed to push yourself off of a bed would need re-examination. He/She stumbled out of the door, being careful not to wake the sleeping Gatomon. Myotismon looked down at his ex-lackey and clenched his teeth; it would be fitting that she should be disposed of first. He didn't know what would happen if a Digimon died by mortal hands or a human weapon, all Digimon that had been deleted had been deleted by other Digimon. The kitchen draw slid silently backwards, Myotismon/Kari reached inside until it found what it was after. Kari's consciousness screamed at him, begged him to stop, he did not hesitate to pick up his weapon of choice.

Gatomon's ear twitched again, someone was standing behind her, the presence was familiar and yet there was something wrong about it. It was Kari...and yet... her eyes hammered open, wide and awake in realisation but it was all far too late. The kitchen knife sliced downwards, glinting evilly as the blade cut through the air. Gatomon cried out as the knife impaled her between the shoulder blades, cutting through fur, skin, muscle tissue and bone to explode out the front of her chest with tattered flesh and cartilage still stuck to it.

Her vision seemed to begin fading, the pain oddly wasn't that bad but she was dying she knew that. She wished many things, she wished for whatever it was that did this to her do not go near Kari, she wished she had woken up before, she wished... she wished her Patamon was here.

The figure raised the knife; Gatomon's body was still impaled on it. Her head flopped backwards and then forwards again the shift in weight pulling her slightly off of the blade but not much. Blood was still pouring from the wound, were it not for the near total darkness Myotismon would have been treated to the lovely sight of the red liquid pooling in the basket where she had slept.

As it was all he could make out with his human eyes was the fabric turning darker.

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

Gatomon gasped again as her life flowed mercilessly away, a ragged breath exiting her punctured lungs. Somehow, she found strength from somewhere and raised her head. Her ears flat, tears of pain rolling from her eyes she found herself looking into the face of Kari, a demented grin etched on her partner's features. The shocking thing was her eyes, they were white - all white - There was no iris, no pupil, not even any bloodshot lines they were pure unequivocal white. Gatomon recognised the face Kari made just as her heart stopped beating and she faded away, she whispered his name and went limp.

He paused for a minute as if even he didn't believe it had been that easy, not after all these years. He looked the corpse over and tried to discern if it had begun to breakdown into data at all. It hadn't.

Myotismon smiled, the breakthrough had been made and Gatomon was dead - not deleted - dead.

Kari cried and cried and for a moment Myotismon envied the bond they had shared but that was all it was, a single moment. He threw Gatomon's remains down into the basket, ignoring the small splash that coated part of the wall and Kari's lavender nightgown with the feline blood. He threw the knife downwards after it, a noise half slurping, half a thump signalling the blade had once again punctured the body - as he would learn later through the cat's left eye. He leered sickeningly, fishing out from the pool Gatomon's tail ring which was after all a very important and powerful piece of gold-digizoid before he went back to the childs bed. Flicking the ring with his thumb into the air before catching it with his hand. Her family would find the body in the morning and then it would be time to dispose of them all. The Kamiyas wouldn't see another sunset.

Kari whimpered, he laughed and chose to share with her his plans for the rest of the group. A battery of images assaulted Kari's young mind, images so horrendous and shocking should she ever regain control of her body she would never ever be the same of that Myotismon was certain. 

He had come up with many different ways they would die, special ways cooked up just for them. Her brother would be next of course, a thought that sent unbridled terror through her. He the courageous and fearless would have his spirit broken, forced to watch the deaths of his parents and of his partner Agumon before ultimately revealing his true identity to Tai. He would take pleasure in slitting their precious leaders stomach open and show him his intestines foot by glorious foot.

Then would be the girl Yolei, yes, he remembered back in the kitchen the potato peeler and wondered what it would feel like when potato skin was replaced by human skin.

It would be so easy, next would come the capture of the strongest but he chose not to reveal his plans for Takeru Takashi just yet. Kari quivered at the fact he had just suggested 'captured' only.

The next to be broken would be the weak one, the Digimon Emperor who would be king who would be a normal teenage boy. He would assault him once more through the mind, this time with his full attention. Ken Ichijoji's dreams and aspirations would destroy him through his nightmares, it would be a piffling matter to drive him insane and after that – well, troubled children commit suicide every day don't they?

Next the youngest, the small boy Cody would find out his pathetic training was no match for his will and determination. How long would an eight year old be able to hold out under assault from a razor sharp samurai sword like the one he had seen in the images of Kari's mind. The one his beloved grandfather kept in the mahogany case on the wall.

After that the pathetic human law enforcement forces would make things more difficult, it wouldn't take a genius to work out a pattern. They may even figure out who the real culprit was, but no matter it wouldn't do them any good. The stubborn headed leader of the second generation would be next, human weapons were so easy to come by. A bullet shot to the stomach would allow at least ten hours of fun as he slowly bled to a painful death.

Kari begged him to stop; he merely brought up an image of the keeper of hope then removed it after a second. Teasing her, tormenting her by leaving him last, oh yes he knew all about the feelings the two had for each other long before he had entered Kari's body. Like the others he could see it written all over their faces.

Next: the reliable Joe. How reliable he would be with his bones crushed to powder by a sledgehammer, he would take it slow naturally. Start with the fingers and toes, move to the hands and feet, the ankles, wrists and lower arms, elbow and knees and so on. Leaving him alive long enough to see the final swing down to crush his skull like a ripe melon.

Who was left now? He would break the heart of the keeper of love, or rather cut it out of her chest with a bottle. The bearer of Friendship would be reunited with his brother before being slowly dismembered, a fire axe would be easiest to come across he warranted.

_Yes_, he answered her unspoken question. _Of course the boy hope will watch on._

Izzy of course had such an advanced mind, it would be a pity for him to die and not get a chance to actually _see_ it and the pathetic pink girl would die easily enough. After all, they drown puppies so why not worthless little girls like Mimi.

And then there would be the crowning glory, with his Digimon long since dispensed with – an act he intended to accomplish with a simple crossbow bolt to the head. He then would come to the time for the great TK, bearer of the crest of hope to die and as he knew Kari would never be able to live without him he would grant her request for they could die together. The boy wouldn't be caged throughout this ordeal, oh no, he had a special method of lengthy torture in mind for him. How long could the boy last if he crucified him? Long enough he wagered, he was fit and athletic, healthy - he grinned – at least for now, and if looked after properly would most certainly last the distance. He would use the same crossbow as that which dispensed with his Patamon, an arrow per palm, an arrow per foot.

The girl's demeanour changed and he found himself frowning as she suddenly burst into an all out assault on him. For the first thirty seconds she forced him back, further and further back, reigning mental blows down on him so hard and with such ferocity his initial invasion was akin to a pinprick. He realised it was the boy, her precious TK she fought harder for him than she did when she realised her own brother's life was at stake. For Kari it was an all or nothing attempt.

She got the latter.

It would all be so delicious, Myotismon thought as he 'leaned forward' towards Kari's now motionless subconscious form and ran a finger along one of her many blood oozing wounds. He looked at the blood for a moment then licked it off slowly. Yes, as he always suspected - she was delicious.

Her hope would be broken.  
The DigiDestined would die.  
The Digital World would fall.

And he was going to… _love it._

* * *

**_This fanfic was originally written 24th June 2002 and was to be the first part of a 15 part series (the first part being entitled 'Broken Angels'), I then changed it to this oneshot. However not wanting to waste the rather gruesome deaths I cooked up over the course of a month for the DigiDestined I added them when I came back to this a few days before it's posting as an extra addition, the chapter originally ending with 'KariMyotismon' returning to bed after flinging back the knife into Gatomon. The original arc for the story ended with TK dying and using his soul to infuse Kari with strength thus, between him and her managing to exorcise Myotismon from her body. Before in a reader's choice, yes - choice of endings, either Kari tries to live on alone or all those murdered are 'reborn' in Primary Village with TK and Kari ending up together._**

**_Reviews, questions and opinions welcome!  
_**_**ArchangelUK 0:o)**_


End file.
